1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a ceiling fan having light bulbs protruding outward of the shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ceiling fan is shown in FIG. 1 and is designated with reference numeral 10 and comprises a main lamp 111 and a number of auxiliary ceiling lamps 14. The ceiling fan 10 includes a main lamp socket 11 for attaching the main lamp 111 thereto, a circuit control box 12 disposed above the main lamp socket 11, and a control motor 13 secured to the bottom portion of a rod 131 and engaged in a decorating lamp shell. The top of the rod 131 is secured to the ceiling or secured to a frame by means of a suspension socket. The auxiliary lamps 14 extend downward and outward from the upper half of the main lamp. The fan leaves 15 are secured to the bottom of the motor 13.
The whole conventional ceiling fan comprises a large length which is too large to be installed in the interior space of an ordinary Japanese room and which may not be easily installed to the ceiling.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional lamp, the present invention has arisen to decrease the ceiling fan size.